


Playing with Fire

by Wynkat



Series: Glam_100 replay [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Community: glam_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for Glam_100 prompt 002 "Playing with fire" </p><p>  <i>“Its fire, for god sake. Just no.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

“Come on, Lee,” Adam wheedled. “It’s perfect, you know it is!”

“No, Adam.” Lee crossed his arms in front of his chest and did his scowling thing. Adam hated scowling thing. “Its fire, for god sake. Just no.”

“It’ll work, I promise,” Adam tried beseeching. Sometimes that worked with Lee. “I’ve got all the supplies. You won’t need to do a thing.”

“I said —“

“It’s gonna be amazing, I promise.”

“And when you set your head on fire? What then?”

“I wont!“

“It’s a fucking crown of candles, Adam!” Lee growled. “On your head. Your’s! It’s a goddamn inevitability.”

**Author's Note:**

> and incase you've forgotten, Adam *really* did try to get a flaming crown ages back: [BTS of the Crawl Thru Fire Zodiac show](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sg9Vyu5esEQ/)


End file.
